Momiji Inubashiri/RicePigeon's version
While she may not be Zacian nor Zamazenta, RicePigeon's take on Momiji takes her sword and shield into the fray to the best of her abilities. Apparently having taken a few pages from various sword users including Taskmaster, Dante, and Inuyasha, Momiji's mobility may be slower than most, but her various follow-ups and shield mechanic at her disposal makes both her offense and defense forces to be reckoned with. Just... don't tell her to sit. ) |Image = File:RPMomiji-port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Momiji is a five-button character using the buttons for her attacks, with used exclusively for Maple Vanguard. The function of differs depending on which "alignment" Momiji chooses at the beginning of the match; Type-A alignment allows to act as a Guilty Gear-esque Burst, which deals no damage but allows Momiji to gain 1000 Power on hit; Type-B alignment turns into either a launching Burst attack or an Alpha Counter if performed with , while the Type-C alignment turns into a Roman Cancel, allowing Momiji to prematurely cancel the animation of most of her attacks. Depending on the alignment that Momiji chooses at the beginning of the match, several alignment-specific mechanics become available to her that involve the use of her Spirit Meter; the method of filling up the Spirit Meter is dependent on which alignment Momiji chooses. When using Type-A, Momiji's Spirit Meter is filled slowly over time, as well as receiving damage. Momiji is able to perform a Bomb using , which consumes the entire Spirit Meter. Momiji can also access Spell Trance once she acquires 2000 Power and 100% Spirit, which allows her to use her Hypers for a fraction of their normal Power cost, but gradually drains her Power over time; Momiji can also perform "Backlash Wave". during this time, but will immediately end Spell Trance. If Type-B is selected, Momiji can perform a Just Defend by blocking an attack at a very frame specific moment; this will fill her Spirit Gauge by a small amount. Selecting Type-B will also change Momiji's grounded forward run into a dash; while this only travels a limited distance and cannot be extended or jumped out of, it grants Momiji with projectile invincibility during the forward movement, and allows her to gain a small amount of Spirit for each projectile "grazed" in this manner. While blocking, a Guard Cancel can be performed at the cost of 25% of her Spirit Gauge. Momiji can also perform a Bomb with , but now has different properties; Bombs in this alignment will only use 50% of the Spirit Meter and will launch an opponent on hit; unlike the Type-A alignment, Bombs in Type-B can be cancelled into from any Normal attack. In this alignment, "Backlash Wave". can be performed with 1000 Power and at least 50% Spirit Meter, and will consume all available Spirit on use, but it's damage will be directly proportional to the amount consumed. Alternatively, Momiji can enter Spell Rage with at least 50% Spirit, which will increase all damage dealt by 15% for a limited time. If the Type-C alignment is chosen, the Spirit Meter increased whenever Momiji performs any type of forward movement or deals damage to the opponent, and can also perform up to two air dashes per jump instead of one; In addition, Momiji can now cancel each of her Hypers into a different Hyper, but applies an additional damage proration. Momiji can prematurely cancel the animation of any non-throw attack and immediately return to an idle state at the cost of 50% of her Spirit Meter, allowing her to either extend combos or make normally unsafe moves unpunishable. With 1000 Power, Momiji can also activate Spell Overdrive, which grants her a time-limited buff that not only allows her to jump cancel many of her ground Normals, but also allows her to cancel her Normals into her Normals, and her Specials into another Special, at the expense of some damage. Momiji can also perform any of her Hypers besides "Backlash Wave". free of Power cost, but immediately causes the mode to end on use. Momiji is a character that, while possessing somewhat average mobility options, has an offensive oriented approach suitable for rushdown, as many of her moves move her forwards; of note is Momiji's + Command Normal, which not only moves her forward a small distance, but also negates projectiles, and is Momiji's only way of getting past them. In a similar vein, Wolf Fang Blade and Falling Leaf both serve as Momiji's primary rushdown tools, with both of them moving Momiji certain distances depending on button press; while Falling Leaf is more easily telegraphed due to its longer startup time, it is unique in that it has a Command follow-up that can only be performed on block, the first hit of which is unblockable; however, like the initial move itself, it is also slow to start up and can be interrupted, but is a key component of Momiji's blockstrings. Likewise, Wolf Fang Blade also has followups in the form of Wolf Fang Blade ~ Expel and Wolf Fang Blade ~ Bite, which cause a Wallbounce and Groundbounce, respectively, with the latter also being an overhead. While Momiji possesses a projectile in the form of Scarring Autumn Wind, the fact that it travels along the ground and lacks vertical range makes it unsuitable for use as a traditional projectile; instead, the move should be used as utility to continue applying pressure on Momiji's opponent and cover openings in Momiji's rushdown. Unique to Momiji is Maple Vanguard, which behaves similar to a Shield in that it negates any damage dealt to Momiji and can be held to extend its duration, but doing so also costs Power; at 0 Power, the shield will only be effective for a brief moment; to capitalize on this defensive mechanic, successfully shielding an attack will allow Momiji to cancel the recovery animation of the shield into any of her Specials or Hypers; if either Spell Trance or Spell Rage happen to be active, Momiji will automatically cancel into "Backlash Wave" if she successfully guards an attack during the first few frames of Maple Vanguard. While Momiji does appear to have A.I.-related coding in the character's files, it is not used and instead uses M.U.G.E.N's default A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Cannot be cancelled into from Normals Uses 100% Spirit Meter Gains 25% Spirit Meter on hit Gains 1000 Power on hit|}} |On hit: On block: Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Uses 500 Power|}} | Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 50% Spirit Meter|}} during blockstun| Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 25% Spirit Meter|}} | |}} during Wolf Fang Blade| |}} during Wolf Fang Blade| |}} | On version block: , for follow-up On version block: , , for follow-up On version block: , , , for follow-up First hits of follow-up: follow-up: |}} | |}} 'Hypers' | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Only usable if Type-A or Type-B Alignments are selected prior to match Type-A Alignment: Can only be used during Spell Trance, reduces Power to 0, ends Spell Trance on use Type-B Alignment: Requires 50% Spirit Meter, uses 1000 Power, consumes all available Spirit Meter on use, damage scales with amount of Spirit Meter consumed|}} 'Others' / just before blockstun|Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Negates damage taken Gains 30 Spirit|}} during attack animation|Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Returns Momiji to idle state Uses Spirit Meter|}} |Negates damage taken [ ] to extend duration Can be cancelled into Specials or Hypers on successful guard Automatically cancels into "Backlash Wave" on successful guard during Spell Trance or Spell Rage Gradually reduces Power while is held Cannot be held if Power is 0|}} |Only usable if Type-A Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 100% Spirit Meter Requires 1000 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0 Reduces Power cost of Hypers to 250 Ends when Power reaches 0 or if "" is used|}} |Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 50% Spirit Meter Consumes all available Spirit Meter on use Increases damage dealt by 20% Duration dependent on how much Spirit Meter is consumed|}} |Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power All Normals gain and all Hypers cost 0 Power for 8 seconds All Normals gain ability to cancel into Normals All Specials gain ability to cancel into a 2nd Special per chain Reduces damage dealt by attacks by 15% Changes Spirit Meter cost of Dash Cancel to 33% Ends after 8 seconds or if any Hyper is used|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPMomijipal7.png|1,7 (Inuyasha's colors) |File:RPMomijipal8.png|1,8 (Link's colors) |File:RPMomijipal9.png|1,9 (Link's Breath of the Wild colors) |File:RPMomijipal10.png|1,10 (Wagner's colors) |File:RPMomijipal11.png|1,11 (Taskmaster's colors) |File:RPMomijipal12.png|1,12 (Aegislash's colors) |Palnote=4}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character Specific' Videos Trivia *The majority of system mechanics available in the Type-A, Type-B, and Type-C alignments are borrowed from various other fighting games; **Type-A's Bomb mechanic and Spirit gauge heavily resemble the Gold Burst from the Guilty Gear series, while Spell Trance heavily resembles Shadow Frenzy from Persona 4: Arena. **Type-B's Spirit gauge and Last Word mechanics are heavily inspired by Street Fighter 4's Revenge Gauge. The ability to Just Defend and Guard Cancel are both taken from Garou: Mark of the Wolves and Street Fighter Alpha, respectively. Type-B's Bomb mechanic behaves similar to One More! Burst from Persona 4: Arena, while Spell Rage resembles a similar powerup found in the N-Groove of Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. The behavior of Type-B's grounded forward dash is inspired by the Graze mechanic found in the Touhou Project fighting game spinoffs, starting with Immaterial and Missing Power. **Type-C's Spirit Gauge and Dash Cancel both behave very similar to Guilty Gear's Tension Gauge and Roman Cancel mechanics, respectively, with the latter also taking inspiration from Street Fighter 4's Focus Attack Dash Cancel mechanic. Spell Overdrive borrows aspects from both Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo system and The King of Fighters 2002 Ultimate Match's MAX Mode mechanic. *''Maple Vanguard'' directly borrows from the Shielding mechanic used in the Melty Blood series. **In addition, the ability to automatically cancel into "Backlash Wave" during Spell Trance or Spell Rage is a direct reference Last Arcs in Melty Blood, which are performed by EX-Shielding during a specialized mode known as Blood Heat. *''Scarring Autumn Wind'' and Backlash Wave are both references to techniques used by Inuyasha, the titular character of the manga & anime series of the same name, who is also a sword-wielding humanoid canine youkai; this is further reinforced by Momiji's 7th palette, whose colors are based on Inuyasha himself. Edits Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Custom Combo Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Run Category:Characters with a Just Defend Category:Characters that can Shield Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2019 }}